


Night of Hope

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of course no one agrees with Harry’s amnesia so here’s a turning of events
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Night of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey, hey! it’s been a while since i wrote anything. heard from the grapevine you all loved the last smutty story and voila!
> 
> excuse any and all errors, this was written on my phone and im really too lazy lol
> 
> if you are under age 18 you should not read this, 16 at best

It was hard to breathe. She had been like this all day, walking on eggshells, nervous she wouldn’t be able to save Harry. Even though he lie dangerously still in front of her, she still couldn’t breathe.

Sending promises into the universe, begging that he wakes up. Her hands moved on their on own, coming to caress his cold jaw; finally able to breathe when she feels him move underneath her.

She stuttered, unable to speak a coherent sentence, pulling Harry into the biggest hug. At that moment, feeling his arms squeeze her, she knew he would be alright.

Forcing herself to pull away, she took a good look at him- he was smiling, but his eyes held much detestation and devastation and suddenly she begins to tell him. Tells him he was the one to break- no, not break, melt- her walls.

“I want you, harry Greenwood,” she wonders if he can hear heart thumping against her cage.

He is silent for far too long and she is instantly embarrassed. _Of course, he no longer have feelings for me, what was I thinking? that he’d wait for me after all this time?_

“I should go, you need more rest,” she states, sadly, stalking the door.

Her hand touched the knob, ready to twist when she heard him call to her; turning to see him only a few inches away.

“Macy,” he says, taking both her hands into his.

She’s dizzy and she knows he can tell. He wants to lead her back to the couch, to not risk the chance of her falling, but once she hears his rejection she just wants to go.

His mouth opens again, he’s smiling and his eyes no longer holds detestation or devastation, but love.

“And you are who I want, Macy Vaughn, who I need.”

She could feel her knees grow weak, but before she fell, Harry already had his hands around her.

His lips were soft, they tasted of hummus- weird, but nevertheless, she eagerly kissed back.

It didn’t seem real, like, one of her dreams that have been coming almost every night now. It always start like this: both confessing to them lying naked at the end; the only difference is location.

Pulling apart for a second, Macy pulled his sweater over his head. Her hands raked down his bare chest as their mouths came crashing back together. She pinched and twisted his nipples, earning a very satisfied moan from him.

He pulled away and they were both standing shirtless, turning her around, hands slowly tracing their way from hips to breast. Taking her bra off with ease, his hands moved back to her front, massaging both breast as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The moans so close to his ear only edging him on further and he was already relieving her of pants.

Facing him she, too, relieved him of pants, stroking him through his boxers, backing him back to the couch-bed. She pulled his boxers down until they fell and pooled around his ankles, kicking them off in an instant.

She pushed him to a sitting position and he watched as she slowly, agonizingly slow, pulled her own underwear down. Coming to straddle him, lips connecting again in a slow passionate kiss while she, without any hurry, slid down his length. Both moaning the second the tip entered inside her.

Sitting still, adjusting to him, their lips never broke apart. She moved; she was ready as his hands came to cup her ass.

Macy moved slow, gradually increasing the pace. He began exploring her again, determined to find _that_ spot to make her shudder. Moving to her ear, he bit down, nibbling the meat, smiling when she screamed his name.

Taking over, he gripped her ass and began pounding into her. The next always harder and deeper than the last; she’s biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. Muffled moans and skin slapping skin and the scrape of the couch-bed on the hardwood floor was the only thing that could be heard.

Her stomach twist, body growing hotter, chest beating faster. Walls closing around Harry as her orgasm hit full force. Screaming out his name as he continued to ride it out, being close to his very own earth shattering orgasm.

She captured his lips in her, although out of breath herself, she whispered, “cum for me harry.”

It was more than enough to send him over the edge. His body jerked, Macy steadying him as she help to ride his out like he did hers. They sat there, him still inside her, until they both caught their breath.

“I think we are going to be requiring a bigger bed,” she smiled, grabbing her clothes and running towards her room, motioning for Harry to follow.

Without hesitation- well a little she almost worn him out- he gathered his clothing and followed her. Happy he had this beautiful woman who _wanted_ him, keeping him from spiraling into a pool of doubt and uncertainty, making another rabbit hole it’ll be hard to recover from.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips, cutting her off with a kiss before she could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all are doing well during quarantine, staying inside if possible and being safe 🤍


End file.
